1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system that establishes a local dynamic data link between an energy management system (EMS) and a security system (SS) within a building. The present invention also relates to an EMS having the capability of communicating with a SS and performing any of a number of functions.
2. Discussion of Background
Many buildings contain both energy management and security systems. The energy management systems are primarily intended to manage energy usage through automatic control of lighting and HVAC units. In many cases, individual in-building energy management systems have wide area data communications capabilities so that multiple buildings can be managed centrally from a remote location. The security systems are primarily intended to monitor human access to the facility and to generate alarms when unexpected (unauthorized) access is detected. Security systems will generally have wide area data communications capabilities so that alarm indications can be routed to appropriate authorities, such as law enforcement agencies, in a timely manner.
The wide area data communications capabilities (wide area data link) associated with both the above mentioned systems (energy management and security) might include a telephone modem, wired network/Internet connectivity, or various forms of wireless wide area data communications such as via cellular phone systems.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,646 to Howell et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses an energy information system and sub-measurement board for use therewith which allows an energy information service provider to measure energy usage at a customer location. The sub-measurement board is connected to an energy distribution panel located at the customer location and measures energy usage of individual circuits of the distribution panel. The sub-measurement board outputs a load profile of the energy usage and transmits the load profile to the energy information service provider via a wide area network (WAN). The load profile is processed by the energy service provider and posted on a server for access by the customer. Voltages and currents are input into a microprocessor circuit, which compares the currents one at a time to the voltages to match the current with the voltage of the same individual circuit and to calculate the load profile of the individual circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,862,391 to Salas et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a power management control system comprising a computer (server) having standard RS485 interface cards and adapters installed in its I/O slots defining multiple industry standard Modbus RTU networks and Ethernet TCP/IP networks and the computer contains software for monitoring and controlling power usage/consumption captured by remotely controlled devices (Abstract). There is no on-board or downtoadable capability for software/firmware power management or for direct device-to-device communication.
US Patent Application No. 2005/0040943 A1 to Winnick, incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses an interconnected HVAC system and a Security system. The HVAC system uses a series of thermostats that transmit data via RF to a controller. The security system includes wireless controls or keypads, and uses an on RF frequency, modulation and a set of communication protocols that are common to both the security and HVAC systems. This commonality in transmission permits that the security system to receive communication from the thermostats, and the security system is capable of controlling the thermostats by manual intervention via a GUI or keyboard. The purpose would be, for example, if an IR sensor of the security system does not sense anyone in a room, this information can be transmitted to the thermostat in the form of a command to reduce the amount of heat or air conditioning. Also, if a fire or smoke detector is activated, the information can be passed on to the HVAC system to automatically power down the HVAC system as a safety precaution. However, these systems do not, for example, have controllers that directly communicate with one another, and there is no provision for communicating information on behalf of one system that might be down by the other system.
US Patent Application 2004/0024483 A1 to Holcombe, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a system, method and article of manufacture for monitoring and optimizing utility usage in an entity. Paragraph 0069 at page 4 discloses as an option that a central control unit may interact with appliances or interface modules for altering their cycle as needed or can turn them on or turn them off at different times.
US Patent Application 2003/0050737 A1 to Osann, Jr., incorporated herein by reference, discloses an energy-smart home system (see FIG. 1) that requires energy monitoring and control points installed at switches, plugs, and other points of energy use and communication with a power line data link to a centrally located intelligent device such as a PC, residential gateway, and the like for viewing and energy control functions. A separate electrical breaker box supplements the distributed energy monitoring and control points. The energy-smart system of Osann, Jr. provides internet access to the centrally located intelligent device, utility company, and other service providers (e.g., security) as well as a utility company power meter. Subloads controlled can include direct wired subloads, such as an air-conditioner or furnace.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,034,233 to Leyde, incorporated herein by reference, discloses a power monitoring and regulating circuit and method having an analog input representing power delivery rate and a digital output for controlling the on/off states of a plurality of loads (see column 2, lines 37 to 67; claim 1). This invention contemplates the use of a settable set point which through circuitry (and not firmware) the invention seeks to attain to regulating the number of loads connected to the power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,679 to Leyde, et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses floating set point control circuit and method for use with electrical load control systems. Column 1, lines 1-36 and claims 1, 8 and 16 disclose an electrical load control systems that continuously measures the rate of power delivered to a plurality of loads and when a predetermined rate, termed a set point, is exceeded or conversely, then one or more of the plurality of loads is disconnected (shed) or connected (added).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,162 to Hammer, et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a method and apparatus for load-shedding duty cycling that overrides a normal thermostat control (see claim 1). A signal from a power utility company is received to the thermostat, such as a radio signal. This invention does not measure power use and controls a single load.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,971,597 to Baldwin et al., incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a system of multi-function sensors and network sensor system. A common network communication and control processor is coupled to a common communication transceiver. The sensors are capable of reporting about a plurality of items sensed, such as light, temperature to a security system and/or an energy management system. There is no disclosure about measuring power use and neither is there disclosure about loads subsequently being controlled according to a measured power reading. This invention also fails to disclose the provision of an alternate path for reporting by linking communications of a security system and an HVAC system.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,181,985 to O'Donnell et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a load shed module for use in a power distribution system that includes facility for delivering both electrical power and electrical power rate information from a utility supplier. This invention is physically placed between and interfaces to a utility power source and a load and requires manually setting a rotary switch on the to a threshold rate. The setting of the rotary switch is compared by the invention with a rate received from a utility supplier. If the received rate exceeds the manually set rate the invention disconnects a load from the power source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,301,527 B1 to Butland, et al., incorporated herein by reference, discloses a Utilities Communications Architecture (UCA) compliant power management control system. Column 2, lines 9-25, discloses first and second intelligent electronic devices communicating over a first and second network with first and second servers that process data received from first and second intelligent electronic devices to manage power use. TCP/IP and RS-485 protocol are supported (claims 2, 8, and 10) as well as other protocols. This invention envisions software loaded into computers and servers to provide access to and control of power management data and functions, respectively, of intelligent electronic power management and control devices of an electrical distribution system. Dencor (http://www.dencorinc.com; Dencor Bill Reducer, [online], [retrieved on 2005 Apr. 22] which is retrieved from website of dencorinc.com using Internet <URL:http//www.dencorinc.com/thebill.html/>) provides an expansion module for controlling multiple loads via a single unit in order to reduce energy consumption. Reliable Controls (http://www.reliablecontrols.com; Reliable Controls Products Controllers, [online], [retrieved on 2005 Apr. 22] Retrieved from website of reliablecontrols.com using Internet www.reliablecontrols.com using Internet URL:
http//www.reliablecontrols.com/products/controllers. Reliable Controls MACH—System [online], [retrieved on 2005 Apr. 22] Retrieved from website of reliablecontrols.com using Internet URL:
http://www.reliablecontrols.com/products/catalogue/product_promotional.pdf>)
provides a MACH-Global Controller that provides LAN communication through nine ports to 128 universal input-output hard points, and a MACH1 and MACH2 controller each supporting communication ports and eight inputs and outputs as well as up to three expansion cards by the MACH2. These systems are described as providing cost effective management of power consumption, e.g.,                “The Reliable Controls® MACH-System is a computer-based system of hardware and software products designed to control the comfort and manage the energy consumption of the environment with commercial buildings. The system consists of: programmable controllers which have inputs and outputs that are connected to sensors and actuators used to measure and control the environment; network communications to network the controllers to facilitate sharing data and archiving data; PCs to run the various software programs used to program, operate and backup the system” (from web-site FAQ).        